Finding Yuki - ON HOLD
by AudreyRune
Summary: Yuki hasn't had an easy journey. Although she has finally escaped from her hardships, she doesn't have the courage or power to overcome these battle scars. However, when her best friend Aang goes missing she will do whatever it takes to find him, and find herself along the way.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Finding Yuki

* * *

It had been a calm day at the Southern Air Temple. The breeze whistled through the hollows of the pagodas, throughout the spiralling staircases, and occasionally drifted off into the hands of the rambunctious young monks.

It was always filled with life here. There was the sound of laughter, the magnificent sights of the air bison circling the towers, and the intoxicating smell of baked fruit pies that would waft up into your nostrils and tease your tastebuds.

However, there was also an air of peace radiating from a corner in the main courtyard. There a young girl sat cross legged, leisurely skimming through several scrolls. She had hair as dark as the night sky, pulled into two messy plaits. Her bright green eyes lit up like fireworks, resembling shiny emeralds that had been swept under a dark shaggy carpet.

For the past few minutes this girl had been staring anxiously at the stairwell adjacent to the courtyard, where the Council of Elders stood just moments ago. They had summoned an Airbender by the name of Aang for a secretive meeting.

This green eyed girl had become very good friends with the young monk, and was curious as to what sort of mischief he had gotten himself into. Finally, not being able to stand it anymore, she decided to visit a special place of hers. A special place she liked to call: "Where I eavesdrop on the Council of Elders".

* * *

Earth benders are tough. Just like the element they are able to bend, they are hard as nails. They stomp loudly when they walk, and it sounds as though a cattle of cows has been unleashed when they break into a run. This girl, however, was different.

She took light, dainty steps. For her, walking had been turned into an art form. It was as though she was performing ballet on stage, taking precision with each step. It was a great talent that she had developed over the years, acquired after many failed attempts of sneaking into the gardens to practice earth bending.

The girl took a sharp turn, and then stopped abruptly. She got down on her knees and pushed away the shrubbery, revealing a perfect window into The Council's meeting place.

There are only five monks down in the garden, and the girl immediately recognised one as Monk Gyatso. She would always have a soft spot for Gyatso, as he was the one who had taken her in as his own pupil. She didn't actually study air bending of course, but he had taught her much greater life lessons.

As the girl leaned in, she began to catch pieces of the conversation.

"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering." Monk Gyatso said. Another one of the council members spoke up.

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar."

"We need you Aang."

* * *

Rain. The gentle pitter patter outside was calming, and usually a melody that put her straight to sleep. Unfortunately she could not put a stop to the thoughts that had been running through her mind all morning.

The cool night time breeze glided through the windows, free from any air benders reach. In the distance you could hear wind chimes clinking together, in sync with the rain.

Suddenly, the sound of scurrying feet could be heard. The girl took a stance, prepared to defend her ground. However, it was only Monk Gyatso with a worried look on his face.

"Monk Gyatso? What's wrong?" The girl says, perplexed. Gyatso looked around tentatively, as if someone may be listening in on them.

"It's Aang. He's taken off." Monk Gyatso said urgently. "He must be panicking about all of these new responsibilities! I must find him, before the Council finds out!" Gyatso tried to get around her, but the girl refused to let him get away.

"No." She said. "I'll go. The Council will notice if you're missing. Let me go in your place!" She sounded sure, and didn't waver in her offer, but she was naive and overconfident in her abilities. Monk Gyatso looked as if he were about to protest, but handed the sack of supplies over.

"Be careful." He said.

"I'll bring him back, I promise."

* * *

The rain was pouring down now, no longer mimicking the soft gentle sounds at the air temple. The girl had saddled up one of the air bison from the temple for her journey, and was making her way down to the Southern Water Tribe. She had deduced that this was the path Aang had taken, as there was no other sign of civilisation for miles.

The storm was blurring her vision, and as she flew into the depths of the South Pole she soon came across snow as well. The sky rumbled a low growl, and a flash of lightning goes off in the distance. The girl knows that she will not be able to fly much longer, or the storm will knock her out of the sky. She knows that she is close though, as there is something much thicker than snow just up ahead.

"Yip yip!" She cries, as her bison propels forward. Yes, she is right. There is something just up in front of her, but…it's falling. The girl commands her beast to dive, but instead of gracefully swooping down they too begin to fall. She lets the reigns slip through her fingers, and lets the wind carry her away.

It is like she is drowning, nothing she does can prevent it from happening. She cannot escape. Her body makes hard contact with the water, and the last thing she sees is a bright blue light.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Thank you so very much for reading the prologue to Finding Yuki! This is not the first fanfic I have attempted to post, but I never managed to finish previous stories. With that in mind, I promise that I will try my best to complete this story! Cross my heart! :D Leave a review...it's a nice thing to do? Sorry, awful poet.


	2. A Hundred Years

**CHAPTER ONE**

A Hundred Years

* * *

When I woke up everything around me was blurred, and tuned out. My eyes were open, but it was as if I were underwater. I could see the tall daunting trees, the birds circling overhead, and a small crowd huddled around me. Wait, crowd?

My vision suddenly sharpened, and sure enough there was a small crowd of six or seven people gawking down at me.

"Jet!" someone called. "She's awake." The voice sounded female, but when I looked to its owner I can honestly say I had no idea which gender the creature was. The...person let's say, had a short haircut, and camouflage paint streaked across its cheeks. Its outfit was big and bulky, making it even more difficult to tell what it was.

I tried to move my arms, but realised that I was tied to a huge tree. I looked down and found myself ten feet above the ground in a canopy of tree houses, all built around an array of tall oaks. It would've been pretty spectacular if I wasn't being held hostage. The person tapped its foot impatiently against the wood floor, continuously glaring at me.

"Can you find Jet and tell him our little visitor is awake?" The person the question was directed to was a tall, lean guy with a large bamboo hat and a bow and arrow by his side. He was about to go find this "Jet" guy when a new voice spoke.

"Won't be necessary Smellerbee." The voice said, finally giving a name to the creature. "At ease Longshot." He said, giving another name to another face. He turned to me and his dark eyes turned to slits. That was probably not a good sign. He sheathed his two hooked swords, and took a step towards me. I wasn't a genius, but I didn't like my chances.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he demanded, one hook pointed straight at me. "Are you Fire Nation? Is that why you're here?" He went on. I blinked at him a couple times. This guy was suffering from serious paranoia. What was so bad about the Fire Nation? I had been there just a month ago with Aang visiting Kuzon, we had taken a trip to one of its famous volcanoes. What grudge could he possibly hold against them? Perhaps he had gotten into some trouble with the forces there, perhaps he was on the run.

"What in the world are you blabbering on about?" I yelled back at him. Jet didn't even flinch.

"Answer our questions," he repeated. I sighed.

"I don't know why I'm here and I'm not from the Fire Nation," I answered counting the questions off my tied up hands.

"Don't untie her just yet," Jet ordered just as some huge guy with a tiny helmet on made a move toward me. "Judging from the iceberg she was encased in, she's got a story to tell" he said, putting his swords away. Someone tossed him a bag I recognised as the rucksack Gyatso had given me just before I left.

"What's inside?" Jet demanded. "Weapons? Explosives? Poison?" He guessed. I raised my eyebrows.

"About a liter of water and a fruit pie," I answer. Obviously he didn't trust me, as he ordered this "Longshot" guy to open it up. True to my word, a canister of water and a fruit pie plopped out. "Believe me now Mr. Paranoia?" I retorted as my fruit pie landed, so swiftly that every drop of icing was in place.

"Pipsqueak untie her for us," Jet instructed the huge guy in the tiny hat. Pipsqueak, I mulled the name over and found myself mentally laughing and telling myself to remember to ask where he'd gotten the name. After he untied me, Jet offered his hand.

"Now you decide to practice some manners?" I ask.

"Sorry about that." He said now smiling, or was he smirking? Probably smirking. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Just regular protocol around here," he said.

"Regular protocol includes interrogating every girl who walks through these woods?" I ask. He shrugs.

"You could've been Fire Nation," he explained to me. There it was again, Fire Nation. He said it like it was a curse word.

"What is so bad about the Fire Nation?" I say, exasperated. "You guys are crazy," I proclaim. He stops walking and looks at me in a funny way. "What did I do? What did I say?" I ask quickly, before he wrung me back round to the tree.

"What's so bad about the Fire Nation?" He mimics. "Where have you been the past hundred years?" he asks. "They've wiped out villages; they've killed innocent women and children for power of the nations!" He says it like it should be obvious. My head is spinning. The Fire Nation wiping out villages and killing innocent lives? Shouldn't I have heard about this? The monks would have told us something as serious as that.

"No, no that's not possible." I say. "I would've heard something like that, the monks would have told me..."

"Monks? What monks?" Jet asks. He seems genuinely interested in what I'm saying, something I'm sure is not seen often in him.

"The monks at the temple," I tell him. "That's where I came from, the Southern Air Temple." I say, still trying to comprehend this new information.

"They're alive?" Jet asks. "I thought the Fire Nation wiped them all out a long time ago," he says.

"Fire Nation? No, I-I was just there a couple, couple," I shake my head. "How long was I out?" I ask. Jet shakes his head.

"We just found you a few hours ago, you were encased in some sort of iceberg."'

"Iceberg?" I mulled it over in my head. Question after question popped up in my brain. "How long has the Fire Nation been doing this?" I ask my voice now becomes a whisper.

"A long time, at least a hundred years now." A hundred years. No, that couldn't be possible. The monks would've known about this, they should have known about this.

"Did you say that the monks were...extinct?" I ask. Jet, looking slightly concerned, nodded slowly. My heart begins to race, and my breathing becomes faster and faster. That couldn't be right; I had only left the Southern Air Temple days ago, looking for Aang. Aang! He had completely escaped my mind, I had promised Gyatso I would find him, I had to find him.

"No, you're wrong" I decide. "They aren't dead, you're just tricking me!" I jump upward, and look for a way out of this place. I look around frantically, and decide the best way would be to jump. We must be ten feet from the ground I think to myself. I have to get to Aang, I have to find him and if this is my only way, well. I prepare my feet to jump, but a force pulls my arm backward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jet asks. I look towards him. He looks calm and collected, like this happens to him every day and now he's just used to it. As I look to him, the thought that had been in my mind since I woke up in this nut house truly comes to light.

"Was I...asleep?" I ask, lacking a better word for the situation. "Was I asleep for one hundred years?" Jets facial expressions don't change. He just looks at me and offers his hand again, and I take it. He pulls me toward him, and walks me into one of the bungalows in the massive canopy of tree houses.

"You can stay here, just for a while" he says. "Until we figure out what's happened to you." What's happened to me? What's happened to me is that I've been encased in an iceberg for a hundred years, and now the whole world has gone to the dogs.

"Okay," I accept his offer. "Just until I figure this out." He smiles at me, a real and genuine smile, just as he's about to leave I stop him. "It's Yuki by the way," I tell him.

"Nice to meet you Yuki." He says, and then walks out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

Later that week, I'm lying in my hammock again with a million thoughts floating through my head. It still feels as if no time has passed since I was found. The Freedom Fighters, Jet's gang, have taken me in. They're a fun group, but I wish I could go home. I wish I could tell Aang about these guys. He'd love them.

"DINNER!" The Duke yells. He's a fun little guy, but get on his bad side and he'll stuff jelly bombs into your bed. My legs lift me up, and carry me outside. It's a cool night, the kind where the breeze is just strong enough to blow through the forest and brush leaves into your hair. The Freedom Fighters are sitting at the dining table, grumpily waiting for Jet to make his pre-dinner speech.

"About time," Smellerbee mutters under her breath as I walk past her. She still hasn't really taken to me like the others have, but hopefully she'll come around. I sit down next to the head of the table, where Jet will take his seat. I guess I'm here as his personal guest so I'm getting the royal treatment. Suddenly there's cheering, and I spy Jet zooming down from one of the light fixtures. He lands on the table with a bang, narrowly missing the custard pie, and takes a bow.

"Men!" He announces. Then he looks toward Smellerbee and I and adds, "and women! Today we took down another Fire Nation base rooted in the Earth Kingdom!" Jet jeers. The whole crowd gives a rambunctious roar. "We also welcome a new member of the Freedom Fighters" Jet says, and turns toward me. He's talking about me? What have I done to deserve this?

"You can't be serious," I tell him dragging him down, into earshot.

"Of course I am!" He says, rising back up again. The crowd cheers, all except Smellerbee that is, and I can't help but smile too.

"Now chow down!" Jet says, and everybody digs into the wonderful looking feast laid out for us. I turn to Jet, who's already looking back at me.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"You're practically living here already, and you don't have anywhere else to go. Why not just make it official?" He says, shrugging. That's true; I don't have anywhere else to go. The air temples have all been deserted, and I'm certainly not going back to the Earth Kingdom town I was raised in. What would be left for me there?

"I guess so, but I haven't done anything since I got here," I said. "I'm the laziest Freedom Fighter that's ever been recruited!"

"Then, you'll start tomorrow!" Jet says, gleefully. "We've got a plan to raid another Fire Nation camp, they've been overtaxing the villagers and torturing the benders," he says. The Fire Nation torturing benders, I still can't believe that the world has gotten this bad. Still, raiding a Fire Nation campsite? That'll be the most fun I've had in, well, a hundred years

"Alright then," I say. "What's the plan?" He smiles and winks at me.

"You'll have to wait and see," I sigh.

"Fine, but it better be amazing."

"Oh it will be, don't worry." Jet says, with a sly smile. I stifle a laugh, and chow down.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read Finding Yuki! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you :) Remember to review! I always love reading your thoughts on my writing.


	3. Hope

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hope

* * *

It is my first day of being an official Freedom Fighter, and I am very nervous. I have never actually fought anyone before, the monks at the air temple sort of frowned upon that. Still, being an Earth bender I did feel like I had some sort of an advantage. I had taught myself everything I knew, and I didn't mean to brag but I was pretty good. I had planned to teach Aang myself when the time came, I guess that wouldn't be happening.

Jet had recruited Smellerbee, Longshot, and me for the day's mission. We planned to take down another Fire Nation base today; Jet had said it was a small group. He also told me he specifically chose this one because he wanted it to be an easy day for me, which I thought was considerate.

I was perched in a tree just above the campsite, where we had been watching the soldiers for a good half hour. They'd just been sitting around the campfire, chatting and laughing. I wondered why we couldn't just pounce immediately, but Jet hadn't answered me.

It's hard to picture them as Jet describes. They don't seem to mean any harm. To me they just look like a couple good friends going on a camping trip, but the world has changed.

Smellerbee and Longshot are hidden in a couple bushes just across from the tree I am located in, and Jet is even higher up in another tree. He had told us to listen for a bird call, and then to attack.

I had been raised by Air Nomads for a long time, and I felt closer to them than to any Earthbender I'd ever encountered. I was more Air Nomad than Earthbender. How could I go against everything they had taught me?

I heard a bird chirp, but it didn't sound natural. The whistle was long, and buffered it odd places. Jet had not demonstrated what exactly I should be looking out for, but this must be it.

I dropped down from my tree, my feet loudly smacking against the ground, just as Smellerbee and Longshot came clambering out from their bush. The effect is almost immediate. The soldiers are up and bending their dangerous fire straight toward us. Out of the corner of my eye I can spot a man hurling himself toward me, and instinctively I shift my foot slightly toward him. A huge wave of rock throws him back several feet.

I turn my head, looking out for more men, and see that Jet has already taken down two with his hooked swords. Smellerbee and Longshot are pilfering the supplies, and throwing the good stuff in their packs.

I feel a wave of heat on my left side, where I had fought off the first man, and just barely get out of the way of a huge fire wall. I fall to the floor on my right side, and see that my left shoulder has a massive burn across it. I look up to see the man getting ready to summon another fiery wall, and bend a rock in his direction to distract him.

I then hear Jets bird call again, he's gesturing for us to get out of here. Ignoring the searing pain in my left shoulder, I run in his direction and begin making a quick getaway.

* * *

We run for ten minutes before we arrive back to the hideout. Jet and Smellerbee are laughing up a storm, like we've just played a silly prank.

"That was great!" Jet exclaims. I smile and say, "I barely did anything."

"Don't be modest; you got that one soldier pretty good." He says, reassuring me. I didn't do too shabby, I mean considering I've been out of practice for a century.

Jet pulls down a rope from one of the trees, and hands it to me. This is probably one of my favorite aspects of the hideout, just watching the world beneath me quickly shrink away. It reminds me of flying, like when Aang and I used to fly around on Appa.

Thinking of Aang still hurts, and I feel beyond ashamed that I never found him. I had promised Gyatso I would, but how can I fulfill that duty now?

"Jet," I say as he pulls up behind me. "What is the Avatar doing about this whole thing?" I ask. "Shouldn't he be the one doing stuff like this?" If Aang is gone, the next Avatar should have been reincarnated into the Water Tribe.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget how little you know about the world." Jet says, strutting along the rope bridge.

"Jet, please. I can handle it," I say. I'm telling myself this more than I'm telling him. I wonder if this new Avatar is like Aang at all, I mean they are technically the same person.

"Okay, okay." He says. "When the Fire Nation set an attack on the Air Temples, the next avatar in the cycle should have already been born into the Air Nomads," Jet starts. So it is definitely true, Aang is the Avatar. Aang was the Avatar.

"The Fire Nation believed they could stop the Avatar cycle from progressing, so they killed them all off. Except instead of the Avatar reincarnating itself into the Water Tribe, like it should have done, the spirit just...disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I ask, confused. "What do you mean? Spirits don't just disappear Jet!" I tell him.

Jet shrugs his shoulders. "Some people believe that the Avatar cycle was broken when the Fire Nation killed off the Air Nomads. Some people believe that the Avatar is still alive, but in hiding. It's a very controversial topic."

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Me?" He says. "Personally, I think the Avatar's a thing of the past. I mean even if he somehow survived the attack, he'd be like a hundred by now!"

As Jet says this, a thousand thoughts run through my head. "Wait, when did the Fire Nation attack the nomads?" I ask urgently.

Jet shrugs. "A hundred years ago? Ninety five? Around the time you were encased in that block of ice I'd say."

Something clicks inside my brain and my heart flutters. "The Fire Nation attacked the Nomads after Aang left, so he could still be alive!" I say happily. Who cares if he's old and pruned? Who cares if he's a hundred and twelve years old? Aang could be alive.

Jet look at me uncertainly. I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he smiles instead. "Maybe," he says. "But like I said, wouldn't he be super old by now? And if he did survive why didn't he do anything to stop them?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, and think. If Aang did survive he'd want to help defeat the Fire Nation, I'm sure of it. He'd never stand by and let all these people suffer, he'd have done something to stop the Air Nomads from becoming extinct. Why wouldn't he want to stop them? Unless…

"No," I whisper. "What?" Jet asked. I look toward him, "What if he was trapped?" I ask. "Like me, what if Aang was trapped like me!"

Suddenly the world seems brighter, and I'm sure I'm right. It explains everything! The next Avatar wasn't reincarnated because Aang didn't die, and he couldn't stop the war from going on because he was trapped in a block of ice somewhere! But how? How could Aang and I have both been trapped in an iceberg for a century without ageing a day?

"I have to find him," I tell Jet. "I have to go, I have to go now.." I start walking toward my bungalow when I feel a hand grab hold of my shoulder, the burned one.

"Ow!" I exclaim. Jet looks at me seriously. "Yuki let's be realistic," he says. "You lost a friend, and you don't want him to be gone." He says. "You being encased in a block of ice for a century was a one in a million type of situation, I don't think he was as lucky."

My heart deflates, because I know it's true. It is an unusual situation. "No, I know he's out there." I tell Jet. "I can't explain it, but I know."

Jet sighs, but gives me a wistful smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks.

I think back to Gyatso, it seems like yesterday that he was baking custard pies for us. "I'm positive," I tell Jet, and make my way to the bungalow to pack my things.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Thank you so much for the reviews! Reading your thoughts really does make me smile :) I have a lot of the story already written, but it takes quite a while to edit my work so my updates probably won't be consistent. I also have a bucket load of work to complete for school, so I hope this chapter will suffice for now.


	4. Prophetic Tales

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Prophetic Tales

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jet asks me for the second time this morning. I sling my rucksack over my right shoulder; I can tell he's still worried. He probably thinks I've gone insane, but I know I'm right. I know Aang is still out there.

"Still positive Jet," I say. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Alright, I get it." He said backing off. "I'll lead you to one of the nearby villages, then you can take the ferry out of here."

"Thanks," I tell him. "I know you don't understand, but I made a promise a long time ago and I intend to keep it."

Jet nods, even though I know he still doesn't understand. "Let's go, you can take some of the supplies we gathered from that campsite the other day."

A few hours later, my bags are packed and Jet and I are standing on the outskirts of the village. With that Fire Nation base gone, this town can have some peace. At least until the next group sets up camp.

"Thank you, again." I say, turning to Jet. "Without you I'd probably still be stuck in that iceberg," He smiles. "My pleasure," he says. "If you ever feel like coming back, you'd still be welcomed as a Freedom Fighter." Jet offers.

"I know, but I don't think I'll come back anytime soon," I admit. Even though I feel sure about Aang's existence, who knows how long it will take to find him? "Thank you anyways."

"No problem, I guess I won't be seeing you around then?" Jet asks.

"I guess you won't," I say. Then I hug him; because after all this I can't just call him an acquaintance.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He says, he turns around and begins to walk away. "Remember to tell that Avatar kid I said: Hi!" He calls out, and with that he disappears into the forest.

Suddenly, I am lost. I don't know what to do or where to go. Even if Aang is alive, and as Jet said he might not be, there are a million places where he could be now. The world is so big, where do I even begin?

As I walk to the end of the village, which isn't too far away, I spot a ship docking at the harbor. Perhaps I should board, ride to another island, see if anyone knows anything about Aangs whereabouts. After a minute of mulling this plan over, I decide it's the best option I have at the moment.

I walk to the boat and hand the captain a few coins. It's a small ship, just enough room for ten people. I sit down on one of the benches on board, and turn to face the ocean. The sun is just setting, and the gentle motions of the ocean sway me to sleep.

* * *

I awake to the salty splash of the sea, and the sound of a busy docking area. "Scuse' me Miss," someone says shaking my bad shoulder. I get up groggily and squint my eyes. The man who awoke me is a sailor with crooked teeth. "We're going to have to ask you to get off now," he says politely.

"Oh," I say. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep." The man smiles and shakes his head. "Not a problem Miss, but the boss won't act as kindly so I suggest you get off as fast as your legs can carry you." I chuckle and thank the man for the tip.

I get up shakily, and look around. I had no clue where this boat was going to take me, but at the time I didn't think it mattered much. I was at the coast of a small town a few miles away.

"Sir, do you happen to know where we -" I turned around, and the man who had woken me was already sailing away. I guess I'd have to find out where I was myself.

The town itself actually wasn't too far away. A few minutes walk and I could hear the townspeople busily shuffling around getting their morning chores done. They were odd folk, whenever I caught bits of conversation there was always talk of magic and prophetic tales. I also passed by a man who smelt like he hadn't had a bath in years.

Out of nowhere a kid's soccer ball flying in my direction and hit me right in the head. I picked up the ball from the floor and looked around to find its owner, but it turned out I didn't have to. "Sorry lady!" A boy about the age of ten comes running towards me. "We didn't mean to hit you!" He says, quivering.

"It's not a problem, why do you look so worried?" I said, handing him the ball. The boy relaxes, and begins to smile. "Aunt Wu told me that today someone would pick a fight with me," he says. "I'm not very strong, so that would have been a problem" he says.

"Who's Aunt Wu? Some kind of fortune teller?" I ask, it would explain all the talk of prophecies and whatnot. The boy nods eagerly. "You should visit her, she might be able to tell you something about whatever you're looking for," he says.

"How'd you know I was looking for someone?" I ask curiously. "You kept looking around the village, you seemed like a refugee." He explains. "You're pretty perceptive," I said.

"What's perceptive?" He asks. I chuckle, "Maybe you should show me where Aunt Wu lives now." He nods and pulls me away.

Aunt Wu's place was small, and quaint. It was warm and cozy, just like a cottage. As I'm looking around the place, I hear someone call me.

"Yes?" I ask. I turn to face an older woman in yellow robes. "Hi, you must be Aunt Wu." I say.

"That's right dear. Now come with me to the back and we can get on with your reading," she says kindly. She takes my hand and leads me to the back of her house. We walk into a dark room with a small fire crackling in the middle of it.

"So, why exactly are you here dear?" Aunt Wu asks. I'm already regretting coming to this lady. "You're some sort of psychic, shouldn't you already know that?"

Aunt Wu chuckles. "I can read between the lines. Psychic is just a fancy word for someone who can do what I can," she says. I'm not entirely sure what she's saying, but I just agree with her.

Aunt Wu takes a bag of bones out from a drawer and hands it to me. "Do I just pick one?" I ask. She nods encouragingly. I pick the first one I touch, and Aunt Wu snatches it from my hand.

"I'm just going to drop it in the fire and read the cracks it makes," she explains. She then proceeds to drop the bone straight into the fire. It crackles for a moment, the flames rise, then fall, and then finally die out slowly. Aunt Wu picks up the bone with two fingers and lays it out on the floor.

"Hm, it seems you've been searching for someone dear." She says. My head suddenly turns toward her; maybe this wasn't a waste of time. If she can tell me where Aang might be that would be a great start, even if she's just guessing I'll at least have a plan.

"What else? Where is he, can you see -" Before I can finish talking she covers my mouth with her hand. "The person who you are searching for will come your way soon. Very soon in fact," she says in an almost mocking tone. "You can't tell me more?" I ask, almost desperately.

"I just read the bones," she says again. She turns her attention back to the bone. "Hmm, I also foretell a great love in your future," she says. She looks up at me like it should make me all giddy, but to be honest I could hardly care less. I had never thought about boys growing up, I hadn't had silly infatuations with anyone or fallen hopelessly in love. That just wasn't me.

"Thank you, but that's all I needed to hear" I say. Aunt Wu looks at me disappointed. "At least stay here for the night dear," she says. "You won't find anywhere else," she explains.

I think about refusing, but as I look out the window I watch the boy I met earlier being lifted up by a big burly kid. I turn back to Aunt Wu, "Okay, but just for a night," I tell her. She smiles at me, "That's all that will be needed," she says ominously, then stands and leaves me alone with the bones.

* * *

The next morning I wake up bright and early. It had been a pleasant sleep; I even had a bed and comfy pillow. Sighing, I push myself up and go through my supplies one last time. I had gone through them the night before, but perhaps some small piece of me hoped that the supplies would have magically doubled in the morning. The truth was that I was already running low on money and food. I guess I would buy more supplies in town and work from there.

I set my bag down and scramble out of the cozy guest room Aunt Wu had set up for me. If things continued to go on this smoothly I could make my way across the globe entirely on other people's hospitality. Somehow, I doubted that would happen.

As I walk into the main entrance hall I hear the little bell attached to the doors jingle, making sure everyone in the household knew someone was coming in. The girl who entered was about eleven, with huge scruffy pigtails coming out from either side of her head. She smiles at me, and I notice how big her teeth are.

"Hi there! My name's Meng, I'm Aunt Wu's assistant!" She says proudly. I smile in return. "I'm Yuki," I tell her. "I was just on my way out." Before I get the chance to escape, she blocks the door. "Where are you traveling from? I don't recognize you from town." She says it like it's her business to know everything that goes on in the world.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'll be leaving soon." I assure her. She smiles as if that's all she needed to hear. "Alright, have a lovely day!" Then I watch as she hops away into Aunt Wu's room. I push the little girl from my mind. You'll be out of here before noon, and you won't have to worry about her anymore... I think.

I decide to take a walk around town, and maybe visit the marketplace before I go. I better stock up on supplies before the little cash I have left manages to weasel its way out of my pockets.

As I walk around the village I notice how everyone around here is so carefree, just taking life as it comes. It's so different from the town Jet had left me at. Those people were always on the lookout, watching for Fire benders coming to burn their houses to the ground because they hadn't paid their taxes. For these people's sake, I hope the Fire Nation lets them be.

I begin to walk away from the high priced clothing my feet had somehow managed to take me too and back over to the fruits and stuff that would actually be useful for the journey ahead. I would like some new clothes though, mine have been through all sorts the last couple weeks and they're wearing thin.

Feeling the weight in my coin pouch dwindle down, I decide to head back to Aunt Wu's and pack my bags. It's best not to stay in one place too long, once I establish that Aang isn't in the area I might as well move on.

I can hear new visitors in Aunt Wu's living room a few minutes before I walk inside. Once I enter the two of them immediately turn around, like they've been talking about a secret and are afraid that an outsider has heard something important.

I take in the two of them at the same time. They are dressed in Water Tribe clothing and they look tired, like they haven't had a proper night's rest in a long while.

"Hi there," I say to break the tension. It takes a moment for them to smile back, and then the girl comes up and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Katara." She smiles, then she points behind her and says "And this is my brother, Sokka." She sticks out her hand to shake mine, and I meet her there.

"I'm Yuki," I say. "You look like you've been travelling, where to?" I ask. I knew that I was already somewhere in the Earth Kingdoms, and the Water Tribes were both very far away from here.

"All over really, what about you? Are you a refugee?" She asks. I shake my head, "No I'm not a refugee. It's complicated, but I'm just looking for a fri-" Suddenly I heard more footsteps coming from Aunt Wu's room, another traveler no doubt. I don't bother turning around to see who it is, but someone then calls my name.

"Yuki?" The hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. I know that voice. It couldn't be possible, could it? It couldn't be this easy right? Slowly I turn around. I don't need to look twice, I'd know him anywhere.

I rush forward and embrace the young monk. "I knew it!" I said. "I knew you were here too, somehow!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I realise that Yuki and Aang meeting so early on in the story may have thrown some of you off :P However when I set out on writing this story I didn't intend for her search for Aang to become the main plot of the story. There's lots coming up, and I can't wait for you to read it!:D


	5. Paralysis

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Paralysis

* * *

Is there such thing as a perfect week? I would say so. After spending seven whole days of travelling with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, I realise that this is exactly what I was born for.

"It sounds like you and Aang have had loads of fun," Katara says. I've just told her the story of how Aang and I had made the bison's chase Monk Tashi all over the Southern Air Temple by soaking his robes in honey. The Southern Air Temple I think. Katara had told me how they already visited, and how there was absolutely nothing left. They didn't' say "absolutely nothing", but that's how it sounded.

"We did, but you've had quite the adventure yourself." I say. Katara has told me many stories of her own adventures with Aang. How he rode the Unagi and almost got killed in the process, and how he saved the Kyoshi Island from the wrath of the banished prince of the Fire

Nation, Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko. Just the name alone intrigued me, I wanted to meet him. I had heard what a danger he was to Aang, and I hated him for that, but I needed to meet him myself before I made judgment.

Katara and I finally find Aang and Sokka again. My heart relaxes, as it always does when I see Aang again. It's like whenever I'm away from him someone is squeezing my heart, and when I see him again they let go.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara asks, noting how Aang and Sokka are both crawling around on the floor.

"No, we found something." Aang said, sticking his head out from a under a bush. Sokka picks up a broken arrow head and examines the remains.

"It's burned," he says. "There was a battle. Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of fire benders." Sokka declares, he looks to the ground and begins walking downhill.

"The fire benders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill..." Sokka runs down the hill as we frantically try to keep up with him.

"So then what happens?" Aang asks, always eager for a story. "I don't know" Sokka replies. "The trail ends here."

"Wait! Look!" Katara says, pointing. She points to a boat, with Water Tribe insignias all over it. "It's one of our boats!" Sokka says.

"Is this...Dad's boat?" Katara asks eagerly. Katara had told me the saddening story of how their father left them two years ago to fight against the Fire Nation, and it was obvious that they had been missing him.

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka says, smiling. "Dad was here."

* * *

Later that night I am rolling around in my new sleeping bag trying to fall back asleep. It will take a while for me to get used to sleeping in a bag. Up until now I had it pretty well, but I didn't have Aang. I guess I could pay the price.

I hear Sokka's voice. "Who's there?" He asks frantically. Now I'm wide awake, would we soon be the prey of bloodthirsty Fire benders?

A single man emerges from the bushes and says, "Sokka?"

I'm confused now, who was this man?

"Bato?" Sokka asks.

Well, that's one question answered.

I hear rustling from Aangs sleeping bag, "Who the what now?" He says, in a daze. He looks toward me, and I shrug my shoulders. Then I hear Katara exclaim "Bato!"

"What's a Bato?" I ask. Sokka and Katara rush over to embrace this stranger.

"It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much." Bato says.

I squirm out of the sleeping bag and make myself slightly more presentable. "Hello, I'm Yuki." I say. Then Aang bows and introduces himself as well. Before Bato even acknowledges to two of us Sokka speaks again. "Where's Dad?"

"Is he here?" Katara asks, the thought just sinking in. "No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato says, shivering. "This is no place for a reunion. Let's go inside." Just as I was about to ask where inside was, Bato begins leading us into the forest.

* * *

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to the abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato says, gesturing to two women nearby. "Superior, these are Hakodas children. They've been travelling with the Avatar and his friend. I found them by my boat."

And friend? I think to myself. Is this how I'm going to be referred to from now on? The Avatars friend?'

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." She says. Aang bows, "Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything -" Before Aang can continue Sokka cuts him off and asks, "What smells so good Bato?"

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato explains. "Perfume?" Sokka asks. "Maybe we should dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?"

I should have mentioned this before. The only downside to traveling with Sokka and Katara are the horrible jokes.

"You have your father's wit." Bato says. Then he opens a wooden door and gestures us to enter. "Bato! It looks like home!" Katara says, excited. "Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka said, equally excited.

I personally don't know what's so exciting about pelts. Aang, obviously feeling the same way, says "Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins."

I turn around and watch Katara opening a pot of some sort of stew. It has a very pungent smell, and I scrunch my nose as she takes a big whiff. "No way! Stewed sea prunes?" Katara says happily. "Help yourself." Bato says gesturing to the pot.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka says. Katara scoops some up and puts them in a bowl. She hands a bowl to me and hands another to Aang, the smell is infuriating and I back away immediately.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asks. Lassoing an arctic hippo? Was this some sort of new sport the world invented in the past hundred years?

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." Bato says, chuckling.

"Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel –" Before Aang can finish Sokka cuts him off again and asks, "So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato says, laughing.

"Everyone does." Katara tells him.

"What's that story?" Aang asked, I was just about to ask the same question. These guys were talking a mile an hour and they weren't stopping for us hitchhikers.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Sokka said. "You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara says, almost wistfully. How can she be jealous of them when she's had so many adventures herself? I wonder.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight." Suddenly Bato's head turns and he says "Aang, put that down!"

I turn round and see that Aang has been fooling around with some kind of animal skin headdress. He looks down, disappointed, and slumps back into his seat.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asks. Hearing this, I know that it is just another story we're not going to hear, so I too slump down in preperation for a long evening.

* * *

An hour later, although it seemed like three, Bato decides to share some exciting news with Katara and Sokka. "There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father" Bato says.

"Really?"

"When?"

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again."

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?" Sokka says, clearly thinking about meeting with him.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad." Katara says, mulling it over. Wait a moment, what about Aang? I think to myself. Had they just forgotten about their promise?

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does..." Bato says knowingly.

What does this man think he is doing? Should I say something? However just as I am about to speak up Sokka says something that makes me feel very relieved. "It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first."

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara says.

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato says, admiringly. I begin to lean back and relax. I hardly know these people, heck I've just met them a week ago, but they make Aang happy, and that makes me happy.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long." I turn around to find that Aang is now entering the tent again; I hadn't even noticed he'd left.

"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara says, in sync with my thoughts.

"Yup, but now I'm back. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!" He says, much too happy for that statement. He sits down and grabs a bowl of sea prunes. Katara, Bato, and Sokka look at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" I whisper, as soon as the conversation begins to drift off. He looks at me, eyes wide, and says "Mmhmmm!"

I back off, and shake my head. I'm beginning to miss being off on my own. It was far less complicated.

* * *

The next day, Bato decides to give us the grand tour. He's taken us around the entire facility, and is now showing us his warship.

I have never seen a warship before. The Monks did not believe in solving conflicts with violence, so they didn't invest in an army to protect them. I wonder how they reacted when the Fire Benders came after them. Did they put up a fight? Or go quietly?

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato says. "Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asks. Ice dodging? That doesn't sound like something pleasant, but apparently it must be popular within the Water tribes.

Bato laughs well naturedly. "Yeah, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?"

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara explains.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young." Bato says, regrettably.

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang and I ask simultaneously. Bato begins to explain, "It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you and…" Bato drifts off for a moment, then smiles. "You know what, you're about to find out."

"Why do I feel like we're going to regret asking about this?" I mutter under my breath so only Aang can hear.

* * *

My hands dig into the warm sandy beach, admiring the beautiful waves washing upon the shore. Aang, Katara, and Sokka have been taken out to the ocean with Bato. Ice dodging just didn't seem like the type of thing an Earth bender should be doing, so I politely declined his offer.

I lie back onto the beach, and I sigh. I don't particularly like the sand; I can't bend it as well as I can the earth. It's too loose, unpredictable. I flick my hand upward, and the sand spirals up into a tornado like shape.

My mother could bend the sand. Sometimes her precision with the sand almost scared me. How could she have such control over something so unhinged, and free?

Suddenly the waves push up to my knees, soaking the bottom half of my trousers. I look up, and notice the boat eerily close to the jagged rocks shooting up from the ocean. I squint my eyes and see Sokka nodding and shouting more orders. Does he actually think he can take this on?

I can't see his facial features very clearly, but I can imagine that he wears a determined expression. I want to believe that he can do it, but they're just too close. The rocks are too close, and in my gut I know they'll never make it.

I'm standing now, and moving nearer and nearer to the waves. Their ship is not far from where I stand now.

Could I? Could I possibly?

I step into the water, just up to my ankles. Then I am knee deep, and then I'm up to my waist in the water. I take my stance, and take a breath.

I shift my weight and give a pull toward myself. My eyes flicker upwards, and I'm torn to see that my efforts haven't made a difference. Who am I kidding?

I close my eyes and pull again, and again. Afraid that I'm too late, I look up tentatively. My heart fills with relief, as Sokka has managed to avoid the rocks. Even though the ship has almost docked, my eyes linger on the sharp rocks.

Oh well.

* * *

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks!" Bato is standing in front of Sokka, Katara and Aang with a bowl of paint. He's performing some sort of celebratory song and dance to commemorate their ice dodging adventure.

"For Sokka, the mark of the wise. The same mark your father earned." Bato says, making a dot and half circle mark on his forehead.

"For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." He marks Kataras head with a crescent shaped mark.

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are an honorary member of the Water Tribe." He says looking at Aang.

"I can't." Aang says, solemnly.

"Of course you can!" Katara says, like it's crazy he's refusing such an honor.

"No, you can't trust me." Aang says. He sounds so ashamed, like he's done something wrong. Has he done something wrong? Aang backs away, his head hung low.

"Aang, what are you talking about." Katara says. It's not a question, but a statement.

Aang pulls something out of his pocket, a crumpled piece of paper is revealed. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato. You have to understand, I was afraid you'd –"

Sokka takes a look at the letter, and his eyes fill with anger. "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time? How could you?"

Sokka is stumbling over words. He is so angry he cannot form complete sentences. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad." He declares.

I look at Aang, who's shriveled up just as badly as the map Sokka is clutching. Bato begins to speak. "Now Sokka, I think you should –"

"Katara, are you with me?" Sokka interrupts.

Katara looks at Aang regrettably. "I'm with you, Sokka." She says, and then walks away leaving just me and Aang on the beach.

Aang look down at his feet, and stays there for a while.

"I know you meant well," I say trying to break the ice.

"No, I didn't." He says angrily. "I was doing it for me. I was afraid they'd leave me!" He collapses onto the sand.

I sit down on the beach beside him, and we stay there all night.

* * *

The next morning Aang and I are sitting on Appa. Aang is looking at Katara and Sokka packing up their belongings forlornly. Katara walks over to Aang, with a dull facade upon her face.

"Good luck." Katara says, trying to act cordial. "Okay. You too." Aang replies. Katara walks out of the abbeys gate. Bato and Sokka follow her lead, and the Superior walks over to us.

"Guess we should be moving on." Aang suggests.

"That would be best." The Superior says, walking away stiffly.

I look to Aang as she leaves, "Hey, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I say. Aang shakes Appa's reigns, and he walks us out of the gate.

"I'm an idiot, Momo." Aang says. I look at him strangely. "You'd rather talk to the lemur than me?" I ask, feeling kind of hurt.

"Momo doesn't judge me," he says bitterly. "Looks like we're going alone, guys." Aang declares, finally coming to his senses.

* * *

We have been traveling for a while now, and Aang still has not spoken to me. A hundred years ago we would have been chatting up a storm. We used to be able to talk about anything, and now it seems as though he won't even make simple conversation with me.

Did he not miss me? When he thought I had been obliterated with the rest of the Air Nomads? Or had he simply gotten over my supposed death, and was now grieving over the loss of Katara and Sokka? The loss, which I must say, was far less great that mine would have been.

Out of nowhere I hear hurried footsteps coming towards us, I turn around to see the Superior rushing up to us.

"Avatar! You must leave!" She says frantically.

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone." Aang says miserably.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." She explains. "Who?" Aang says, sounding alarmed.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." She elaborates. That could only be this Prince Zuko character.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." The Superior says, as I wonder how she could possibly know all this.

"A necklace" Aang mulls over, and then his eyes light up. "Huh! Katara!"

* * *

Aang, Appa, Momo, and I rush through the trees, searching frantically down below for a trace of Sokka and Katara. Aang had hurriedly explained to me that this necklace that Zuko was using belonged to Katara, then he had stepped into high gear and before I knew it we were deep in the forest.

"Wait, Aang, look down there!" I whisper, pointing to a large black and white creature with a long snout. Aang doesn't waste any time, he pulls Appa's reigns down and then drops down on his glider.

"Aang" Katara says, happily. The dark haired girl riding the monstrosity gets up and whips the ground as the monster roars. I can barely keep up with the fight.

"Yip yip" I yell over the thundering battle cries below. Appa obeys, and floats in the direction of the abbey.

The minute I arrive at the abbey I hop off of Appa just in time to watch Aang fall off the roof. His eyes go wide as he spots Zuko charging at him down the spine of the roof. Zuko fires a blast of heat at Aang, but he flips over his head and lands right behind him.

I look to Katara and Sokka, who are propped up against the wall of the abbey.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka says happily. So the beast paralyses its victims? Before I even have a complete thought composed in the back of my head I feel a huge surge of pressure hitting my neck. Then I fall face first into the cement, unable to move.

For the longest time I just lay there. The beast hit me right at the nape of my neck so it must have done something to my throat as well, hindering me unable to call out for help.

I hear them leaving, Aang telling Katara and Sokka to hop onto Appa. Then I hear Appa flick his tail as the parade off, forgetting one simple detail.

There I am, paralysed. I am unable to even speak, and have lost the thing that I had just so recently found.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This chapter wasn't a very entertaining one, in regards to Yuki. However, it was a necessary one for the future of this story. I hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger, but unfortunately I will not be able to update this story until next week. I'm going on a week long school trip next week, with no internet. Wish me luck! :D

**Guest 2.0** - Yuki is fifteen years old.


	6. Trapped

**CHAPTER SIX**

Trapped

* * *

Clang. Clang. Clang.

The only sounds are the monotonous tones of my head hitting the back wall. I don't know how long I've been here. It could have been days, or even weeks and I wouldn't know.

After the fiasco at the abbey, Prince Zuko and his cronies had dragged me aboard their warship. The reason is unknown to me, as I don't see how I would be of any use to them. Seeing as I am allowed the minimum amount of human interaction possible, I know nothing of my whereabouts or why I am here.

The only people who I am allowed to see are the prison guards who visit my cell three times a day. They come twice to serve me my meals and once to lead me to the bathroom.

As far as my escape plan goes...well, it doesn't. There's no earth on the ship, not for many miles as far as I can tell. I can't help but hope Aang is out looking for me, but then again that's exactly what Prince Zuko would want.

Prince Zuko. I hadn't talked to him directly since he ordered the guards to bring me aboard. The first thing about him that stood out to me was the scar. A large jagged burn across the left side of his face. Where had he gotten something like that? Thinking about this scar makes my hand go to my shoulder, where a Firebender burnt me during my time with the Freedom Fighters.

It was a patch of rough skin now, it felt like a scab. I knew when I was first burnt it wouldn't be fading away. After all, I hadn't even treated it. I couldn't turn to face the burn, but I imagined it red and inflamed to match the one on my capturer.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

This time the noise is coming from my cell door. I look up lazily and the door creaks opens revealing two heavily armed guards waiting for me.

"Prince Zuko requests to see you," one of the guards says through a muffled mask. Prince Zuko, all high and mighty are we? I consider refusing to see him. That would get me into all sorts of trouble, but it would be nice to walk around without being stopped by a metal wall every few steps.

"What does he want?" I ask bitterly. They don't answer my question, and instead proceed to take me by my arms and haul me into the hallway.

The two dunderheads walk by my sides and lead me into the main hall on the ship. There I meet Prince Zuko. He's a bit stiffer than I remember him, in his full body armour and a rigid expression plastered on his face.

There's nowhere for me to sit, so I just sort of awkwardly stand there waiting for someone to say something. I force myself to look him directly in the eye, and show him that I'm not afraid of him. He has fiery eyes, filled with hate.

"Where is the Avatar?" He growls, his eyes turn to slits.

"Right to the point then," I say skeptically.

"You are in no position to be mocking me," he says loudly.

"I think I'm in every position to be mocking you," I say. My eyes sink down to his clenched fists, which were steaming. Literally. The smoke curled off of his knuckles, and rose up into the air.

"I'm giving you an opportunity here," he gambles. "Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you go."

"You really must be as stupid as you look, if you think I'd betray Aang like that!"

"Send her back to her cell. No meals." Zuko says, and just as they grab my wrists I begin to resist.

"Hey!" I shout, losing all my dignity in process. I am suddenly filled with panic. "I don't where he is okay? Just let me go!" The guards are holding me back so I don't have the chance to injure him.

"I think we'll keep things just the way they are, a little incentive for the Avatar." He smiled devilishly, and the guards take me away.

* * *

An hour or two later there's more clanging on my door. I look immediately, as I wasn't expecting anyone this evening. Prince Anger Issues had declared there would be no meals.

The door unhinges itself, and an elderly man with a potbelly enters the room. He had a kind face and is carrying in a small tray with a bowl of rice and a tea set carefully balanced on top of it.

"I thought his royal highness said no meals?" I ask sourly. I can feel the man smiling humbly. "My nephew can be a bit stricken," he says apologetically. I don't say anything and continue to look at the blank wall if my cell.

After all this time I have spent in this new world, I have learned that the Fire Nation is not to be trusted. I have learned that the Fire Nation is ruthless. I have learned that the Fire Nation is heartless. I have learned that the Fire Nation is the sole cause for this endless war. However I cannot believe that. I simply cannot believe that the entirety of the Fire Nation are ruthless, bloodthirsty soldiers. I have to believe that there is still good in their hearts, because if there isn't, how can the world ever return to it's peaceful state? The monks taught me that the world must be balanced. A world cannot stand on three legs, when it there should be four.

With this thought in my mind, I slowly turn back around and face the pot bellied man who had entered my room. He breaks into a warm smile, and pulls out a tea cup. "Nothing soothes the mind better than a cup of jasmine tea." He says while setting the tray of delicacies down, and then he closes my door once more.

I am grateful for his hospitality, I truly am, but what boggles my mind is his relation to Zuko. How can someone so kind hearted be related to that cold blooded monster? Immediately, the smell of jasmine tea wafts to my side of the room and draws me in. I drag the tray to the cold metal bed and savour the food and tea, still grateful but unyielding.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I am back from my trip! :D I am so glad to be back, and I am also very excited to be writing again! This section of the story is almost finished, and I will probably have to go on a short hiatus once Book One is finished, but I have lots in store for Book Two! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so much for the reviews :)

**Margaret:** I wasn't planning on adding this into the story, as I thought it would be quite evident, however perhaps that was just because I wrote it. _Yuki's bison flung her off into the water during the storm._ I actually reread the prologue, and I realised that it definitely wasn't obvious to a reader. So I will try and fix that later on :)


	7. Saving Prince Anger Issues

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Saving Prince Anger Issues

* * *

That night I am awaken by a lurch in my stomach. My eyes are suddenly wide open and my breathing quickens. The ship is quiet, almost peaceful rocking against the tranquil waves.

There's something wrong.

It's a feeling I get in my gut just before something disastrous happens, like the time when Aang ran away or just before I found out my father had died.

I push myself from my stone cold bed and shakily start to walk. There's an air vent at the bottom of the wall, which connects my room to what I assume is Prince Anger Issues room. I heard him talking to Admiral Zhao earlier; apparently he had taken his crew for some special mission. Zuko was rather bitter about it.

There's a loud crunching sound that sounds like it's coming from the left wall, but since there's no windows on this ship I can't tell where it's really coming from.

"Uncle?" I hear Prince Zuko's gruff voice from the air vent. "Uncle is that you? He asks. Then there's a noise. A loud noise. I hear the explosion before I feel myself being flung across the sky.

I'm thrown into the ocean, with a hard impact. I feel a searing pain in my shoulder, the one that never healed properly. I flail my arms around looking for a piece of driftwood, and latch myself to it. My eyes flutter open, and try to figure out what's going on. The ship is in ruins, and smoke is searing off of it. Someone must've planted a bomb, but who would want Zuko dead? I mean I don't particularly like him, but I wouldn't have him killed.

I watch the ship go up in flames, when suddenly I feel something warm press up against my leg, knowing that there was only one other person on the ship I reckon I know who it is, yet I plunge into the water anyway.

My eyes burn from the salty sea, but I see Zuko. His eyes are closed, and his body inflamed from the heat of the explosion. I imagine I loo the same way, but I am so filled with adrenaline that I don't notice the salty sting making it's way into my wounds. Zuko is heavy, with all that armor on, but I manage to pull him up.

I drag his limp body up onto the docks, and catch my breath. I look to Zuko, and wonder if I should be doing something. Is he even alive?

I take my hands and press them against his chest, pushing down on him in a rhythmic motion. I had seen people in my village use this procedure on victims of the salty sea, and they usually turned out alright. After a couple minutes, Zuko begins to cough and sits right back up.

I back away, and watch as he looks around and evaluates his situation. He rubs his forehead, and winces. There's a purple bruise forming against his skin. Finally, he looks toward me. His eyes squint, and immediately he shoots a fireball at me. He's slow though, and I dodge it easily.

"That's what I get for saving your life?" I ask bitterly. Zuko is in a daze, and stumbles when he walks. "Personally I blame the monks," I say. "They taught me to be loyal, and kind and all that" I blabber on. I don't know why I'm talking, but I am. "They didn't think that there was bad in anyone."

I look to Zuko, and realize that he's passed out again. I see his chest rise and fall, so I know he's okay. I sit down on the docks, and take a breather. I have nowhere else to go. I have no supplies, so what happens now?

* * *

What am I doing?

Currently, I'm sitting in a supply closet. Why am I sitting in a closet all by myself? I have no idea. A little while after Zuko passed out his Uncle, the kind eyed man who brought me tea, found us. The two of them concocted this crazy scheme to fool this Admiral Zhao person. I'm guessing that's who blew up the ship.

I asked to come along. That may sound crazy to you, it sounds crazy to me, but it was the right thing to do at the time. Zuko has been on Aangs tail from the beginning, who else is better to guide me right to him?

There's a knock on the door, and since this is just a supply closet I know who it must be. The doorknob turns and I'm face to face with Iroh. He closes the door quietly behind him, not that anyone would notice the noise as there's so much hustle and bustle going on anyways.

"My nephew has plans to steal away on one of Zhao's boats," he says to me. "If you want to find your friend, I suggest that you follow his lead." As I look up to him I notice that he has the same fiery eyes as Zuko, but his eyes are warm.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask. My voice is gruff. I haven't spoken in hours.

"Why ask when offered help?" He retorts. I push the thought away, and focus on my situation.

"When is he leaving?" I ask.

"Soon" Iroh tells me. He reaches into the closet and pulls out a set of Fire Nation armor. "Put this on," he says. "I'll show you where he is."

* * *

I walk the halls briskly, trying not to drag my feet. The armor Iroh instructed me to wear is heavy, and hard to move around in. We've been circling the ship for quite a while now, but Iroh assures me he knows what he's doing.

Finally, he leads me outside. It's dark, and I imagine that most of the crew is asleep. I spot Zuko, looking more ragged than when I dragged him out of the water, dressed in grey clothing.

"What is she doing here?" Zuko snarls but in a quiet manner.

"Zuko, you owe this girl your life. The least you can do is return the favour." Iroh says. Zuko looks toward me, then turns away to his canoe.

I walk up to him and out my hand on his shoulder; I can feel his body heat radiating through his coat. "We're looking for the same person," I tell him. "I won't get in the way." That might be a lie. If he tries to hurt Aang, and there's a good chance he will, I'll protect him.

"Just get in," he says. Obviously he's not happy, but he's done fighting with me. I strip off the heavy Fire Nation armor, and climb into the back of the canoe. Zuko begins lowering it into the ocean.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh says hurriedly. He obviously doesn't want to leave his nephew.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko says, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because; well, ever since I lost my son..." He turns away, pain evident on his face. He had lost his son? No wonder he was so kind towards Zuko.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own." Zuko turns to him, with a genuine look of concern on his face. I take the picture in. I knew that I wouldn't be seeing the face again anytime soon.

"I know, Uncle." He bows. "We'll meet again..." Iroh rushes forward and gives him a hug. Zuko releases him, and climbs into the canoe.

"…After I have the Avatar." He says under his breath.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Hi there! Usually post on the weekend, but where I am it's a national holiday so I had some spare time! :D I might be posting _another _chapter this Saturday, but that depends on how fast I can write. Leave a review, and thanks for reading!


	8. Finding Aang Again - Part One

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Finding Aang...Again - Part One

* * *

We'd been rowing our little canoe across the water for long time. We sat in silence. Okay, well, Zuko sat in silence.

"Your Uncle is very kind; he seems to really care for you. You shouldn't push him away like that, one day you may just push him over the edge. I doubt that though, he'd never leave you…" I talk when I'm nervous okay?

"Can you just keep quiet?" Zuko says, through gritted teeth.

I sigh deeply, "Fine."

We're floating up to the city walls now, one of the more damaged ones. The Fire Nation must have already declared war. I wonder if Aang is out there, fighting alongside The Northern Water Tribe. I can't picture Aang hurting anyone, but the times have changed. Zuko's eyes go to the turtle seals along the edge of the ice. They dive into a water hole, and aren't seen again. He steps out of the canoe and goes to investigate.

"Where are they going? They're coming up for air somewhere..." Zuko mutters under his breath. He takes off his coat, and then plunges into the icy water.

"Has he forgotten that I'm here?" I say exasperated. Before I follow his lead, I dip my foot in. It's freezing, below zero temperature. "Zuko I'll have your head for this!" I whisper angrily, and then dive in myself. My body temperature drops ten degrees, and I open my eyes. Lucky thing I did, because I open them just in time to spot Zuko's legs pushing him out from another hole in the ice. My legs propel me forward with difficulty, but I manage to make it through the ice. I push myself up, and catch my breath.

"Be quiet!" I hear Zuko yell. I look over to him and the turtle seals immediately quiet down. As I walk past them I mutter, "Just ignore him, he just has some unresolved anger issues." To my surprise they begin to chirp again.

I examine my surroundings, and see no way out except for the way we came. All around us is rock, and ice. Zuko, however, sees another way. He walks up to one of the walls where a stream of water has erupted from a crevice in the cave. It's just big enough for one person to crawl through. Without hesitation, he leaps up and begins his climb. "Idiot." I say, shaking my head. Who knows how far he will have to climb? Who knows how long he will have to hold his breath.

I have a better idea.

I stand just outside the fissure, and take a deep breath. I leap into the stream of water and grip the wall to stay still. The stream is powerful, and I can barely hold on. I take a few steps, and then slam the wall with my heel. The rock seals the opening, so if Zuko tries to leave this way he will be cornered. I am running out of breath, and am beginning to feel dizzy now. I press my hand to the side of the wall, and will another rock erupt beneath me, sending me straight to the top of the watering hole.

I gasp for air, and look around frantically for Zuko. I hear him wheezing beside me, looking faint as well. Above our heads is a block of ice, impenetrable. "We'll have to go another way," I say between breaths. As much as we both must dread it, we plunge back into the icy water.

We both swim downwards into the depths of the ocean, and go around several stone crevices. We have to look for a weak spot in the ice, somewhere we can break through. I spot a ray of light, at the bottom of the floor and try to spy where it is coming from. If the light is strong enough to penetrate the ice, surely it must be our escape. I pull Zuko by the collar, and drag him to the ray of sun. We look at each other briefly and swim upwards, both nearly out of breath.

Sure enough, there is a chink in the armour that is this unyielding ice. We both slam our fists against it, but no matter what we do it will not crack. I begin to feel faint again, and I know that I cannot keep this up much longer. Zuko presses his hand up to the ice, but instead of pushing on it, he begins to heat it up. Guess he's not so stupid after all.

The ice melts, and we push each other out of the way for air. We are gulping in as much oxygen as our bodies allow us to take in. I would have stayed there forever, if it weren't for Zuko abruptly pushing me over into the icy water once more. I frantically push my head through the water's surface, making sure I can still breathe.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I yell.

He stares me down with his fiery amber eyes, no sympathy whatsoever. "I can't let you get in my way. I will capture the Avatar." He sends a dangerous flame down at me, and I dive under the water to avoid it. However when I resurface, he is gone.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, he forgot to cover his tracks. Yes, snow was my ally in this game showing me exactly where the traitor had gone. Straight to the palace, and I was hot on his trail.

I clamber up the steps, to the icy palace and search feverishly for any trace of him. Ice, unlike snow, had not been on my side today. I walk around the perimeter and out of the corner of my eye I can see a door ajar, and the sounds of an angry bender behind them. My feet race to the door, not even wondering how this room was filled with the sweet smell of grass or why the room was so warm. I spot Katara and Zuko, as a liquify hot battle begins to form between them. Meanwhile Aang is sitting cross legged, his eyes aglow.

Katara sends a wave of liquid his way, and Zuko is knocked to the ground. It's not enough to keep Zuko down though, as he's backup and fighting within seconds. I run to help, but my feet aren't moving nearly as fast as I'd like them to be. Katara encases Zuko's feet in ice, and then encases the rest of his body in a mound of ice.

"You little peasant, you've found a master haven't you?" Zuko says, his voice muffled through the ice. The entire block of ice begins to rumble, and then sends shards of ice everywhere in a fiery explosion. Zuko is about to send another wave of fire towards Katara, but my feet have finally managed to reach their destination. I will an earthly shield to shelter Katara, her eyes widen and she turns to me.

"Fight now, explain later?" I suggest, as Zuko jumps over my bulwark and makes his way over once more. He runs at us and sends a wall of fire right in-between Katara and I. We dive sideways, but only then do I realise by doing so we've given him a clear path to Aang.

His hands touch the collar of his shirt, as Katara knocks him down with another wave of water. He's now been knocked against the wall, and Katara bends him a too-big-to-describe ice prison. He is ten feet in the air, his hands locked by the ice. Katara closes her eyes, and takes a breather. I run towards her and embrace her in a hug. I have grown fond of her.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She says, exasperated. We let go, and all of a sudden she looks apologetic. "We meant to go back for you Yuki, but Zuko would have-" I don't let her finish talking, and although these are the same angry thoughts I have had since Zuko captured me I forgive her. "Katara, I'm just glad to be back."

I suddenly feel a ray of light beaming over the horizon. Daybreak. Katara and I look over to where Zuko remains, just as his head begins to rise. He blows a breath of steam, and melts himself free.

I take a stance, and send a rock his way. He dodges it easily, and sends a wave of fire in return. I am slammed against the wall, and am unable to get up. I feel as though the shirshu has paralysed me once more. I will myself to stand, as I hear more fighting taking place. Katara needs my help, she needs me!

These are my last thoughts before I pass out.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Short chapter, I know. I actually find myself writing much shorter chapters than other authors do, but I like my style :P Anyways, this part of the story is _almost done! _I think I'll be going on a short hiatus to finish up Book Two, as I like to have the chapters pretty much done before I start updating, so I'll tall you all what's happening next week! (P.S Hope you all had a Happy Halloween! What did you dress up as?)


	9. Finding Aang Again - Part Two

**CHAPTER NINE**

Finding Aang...Again - Part Two

* * *

I am dizzy when I wake. The world around me spins, and my head hurts. I am lying on a patch of lush grass, somewhere warm. I haven't seen grass in what feels like ages. As my vision begins to sharpen, I see a young waterbender with her head in her hands.

"Katara?" I ask. I quickly turn my head around, looking for a familiar cheery Airbender. I begin to choke up as I realise where he is. "Katara! We have to go, now!" I say urgently. I try to stand, but my legs are wobbly. "We have to go find Aang!"

I look up to the sky, and block the sun with my hand, as I hear the familiar roar of an old friend. Appa lands with a thud, and Sokka hops off from behind the reigns. "Katara! What happened?" Sokka's voice awakens her, as she too begins to stand. "Yuki? How did you get here? What else did I miss?" He asks.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to go!" I say, urgently. I try to walk, but when I do a blistering headache begins to form.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asks, his loud voice only adds to my migraine. There is another person riding with Sokka. She is wearing a traditional Northern Water Tribe Parka, and her hair is the colour of snow.

"He took Aang, he took him right out from under us!" Katara says, distraught.

"Where did they go?" Sokka says, under his breath.

"They can't have gone far," I add. "I blocked the entrance Zuko came from, he'd would have had to find another way out." I twist my head around, stretching my neck. It only slightly eases the headache.

"I can't believe I lost him!" Katara says, angrily.

"You did everything you could," Sokka says. "And now we need to do everything we can to get him back!" Katara looks up at her brother, her eyes wide. "Yuki is right, Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

Sokka helps the fair haired maiden up onto Appa, and then climbs aboard himself. Katara and I make our way up onto the familiar saddle, but Momo whimpers and stays right where he is. "It's okay Momo. You can stay here, in case Aang comes back." Katara says.

Sokka takes hold of the reigns once more, as I settle into the saddle. "Yip yip!" He declares, and Appa takes to the air.

* * *

Once we rise out of the grassy area we had been trapped in, snow begins to fall. I had nearly forgotten that we were in the North Pole, and hadn't been able to acquire a jacket. I pull the sleeves of my shirt over my hands and cross my arms to keep me warmer. There is no talk on our journey, and it reminds me of the voyage I had previously taken with Zuko. I can feel myself fill with anger, and push him from my mind.

Several long minutes later the snowy haired girl, who I still don't know, speaks. "Don't worry, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." She is optimistic, and naive. Katara sighs, "I'm not worried that they'll get away in this weather, I'm worried that they won't." Her statement ties my stomach in a knot. I haven't even thought of the possibility of them not making it.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard!" Sokka says, determined. "If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up, they'll survive. And we'll find them!" As if on cue, a jet of light flies across the sky. We all look at each other for a moment.

"Look!" Katara says. "That's gotta be Aang!" My heart fills with relief, as Katara instructs Appa to speed up. Now that I know where Aang is, I spot him easily. He's all tied up, squirming around. Zuko takes him by his shirt and says something that I can't catch. Sokka makes our descend and Zuko tosses Aang aside.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko taunts.

"Trust me, it won't be much of a match." Katara creates a shield of snow, as Zuko throws another flame at her. I hop off of Appa, and I am about to take a stance until I realise that I am helpless. There is no rock or earth to bend, so instead I make a dive for Aang. Zuko spots me, and sends flames my way. I dodge them easily. Katara then sends a wave of snow towards Zuko. He shoots up to the sky in a block of ice then slams back down, passed out.

Sokka rushes to untie Aang, muttering something about quality rope, when Aang urgently says "We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" I don't know much about spirits, but as the all powerful beings of our universe I don't know what could possibly cause them trouble.

However I don't' question Aang, and hop onto Appa with the rest of the gang. Just as we are about to take flight, Aang hesitates and looks back at Zuko. "Wait, we can't just leave him here." He says. I bite my lip, Aang is right.

"Sure we can, let's go." Sokka retorts. I know Sokka doesn't understand, so I let it slide. "Aang is right, we can't just leave him here to die." I say bitterly. Sometimes I really hate being a good person. Aang jumps off of Appa and drags Zuko's limp body on board.

"Yeah, this makes sense. Let's bring the guy whose constantly trying to kill us!" Sokka says sarcastically. Aang ignores him, and takes hold of Appa's reigns. We take off once more, this time with two extra passengers.

Just as I start to believe that everything is going back to normal, the snowy haired girl let's a moan slip from her lips. She presses her hands to her temples. "Are you okay?" Sokka asks. "I feel faint," she replies.

"I feel it too," Aang says. "The moon spirit is trouble." The girl looks up again and says, "I owe the moon spirit my life." Sokka scrunches his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he asks.

She looks down, and begins the start of a story. "When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed." She starts. "Our healers did everything they could, they told my mother and father I was going to die." She explains. "My father pleaded with the spirits to save me." By now all of us are on the edges of our seats, wondering how this story could possibly turn around. "That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes, and began to cry. And they knew I would live." She smiles, and looks back up. "That's why my mother named me 'Yue', for the moon."

I mull the name over in my mind, glad to have a name for her face. "We're here," I hear Yue say. I turn around and see several men from the Fire Nation army, gathered around the pond. One man has his fist enclosed around a brown sack.

Appa lands, and we all leap off. The men take note of us, and we all take our positions. The man with the brown bag scoffs, "Don't bother!" He says, bringing a sharp knife to the bag. Only now do I realise what he' threatening to do.

We all panic, and let our guard down. "Zhao!" Aang says. "Don't." Zhao. He's the man who stole Zuko's crew, and blew up his ship. I am instantly repulsed by him, and therefore hold my stance. "It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe!" He declares.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe, it will hurt everyone. Including you." Aang says. "Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what chaos that would unleash on the world."

Another voice echoes in the chamber. I turn and see Iroh, Zuko's Uncle. "He is right Zhao!" Zhao turns, "General Iroh?" His voice is low, and condescending. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao." He says. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too! We all depend of the balance! Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!" I never saw Iroh as a warrior, but his title of "General" now changes my mind.

Zhao's expression softens, and he kneels down to the pond. He unleashes the white koi fish, and it slips back to it's rightful place. Then his expression goes back to the cold and ruthless one I am familiar with, and he sends a bright flame down onto the pond. The sky darkens, and the moon is no more.

Iroh then unleashes a fury of fire, and Zhao fights back. His army takes a stance to protect him, but Iroh dismisses them easily. When he's knocked the last one out he looks for Zhao, but he has already disappeared.

The rest of us rush to the pond, and kneel down to see what is left of the moon spirit. Iroh take the spirit in his hands and bows his head. Yue buries her head into Sokka's shoulder, "There's no hope now, it's over." She says.

A light illuminates from my side, and I turn to see Aang's arrow light up. "No." He says, his voice sounds like a hundred people talking all at once. "It's not over." Aang steps into the pond, and the other spirit begins to glow as well. We all stare in amazement, as the pond eats up Aang and illuminates the entire North Pole. A giant blue wave erupts front the tiny pond, carrying Aang inside.

We stare as Aang, and the giant blue monster that contains him, wade through the North Pole. He wipes out the Fire Nation soldiers, and absorbs all the flames that are thrown at him. Aang soon drifts away, so far that he's only a glowing dot on the horizon.

Iroh turns his attention to the koi fish, and places it back into the pond. "It's too late," Katara says fearfully. "It's dead." We all take a moment to accept the spirit's fate, when Iroh turns an eye to Yue.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit." He says, though I don't know how he could have known that. "Some of it's life is in you." Yue's blue eyes light up. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." My eyes widen, as I realise what sacrifice she is about to make. I take back what I said about her being naive. She is anything but naive. She is a hero.

Yue stands, but Sokka reaches out to stop her. "No, you don't have to do that!" He protests. Without looking back at him, Yue says "it's my duty Sokka."

"I won't let you!" Sokka says. "Your father told me to protect you!" He tightens his grip on her hand, but she pulls away. "I have to do this." Iroh holds the fish out, and Yue delicately places her hands on top of it. The fish lights up, and Yue falls.

"No!" Sokka cries, catching Yue just in time. "She's gone," he says hugging her body. "She's gone." Suddenly Yue's body lights up, just as the spirit's did, and then disappears. The fish in Iroh's hand begins to glow, and comes back to life as it slips into the pond. The entire pond illuminates and a ghostly figure appears. Her hair still white, her eyes still blue.

"Goodbye Sokka, I will always be with you." She says, planting a kiss on Sokka's lips. Then, as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared, and the moon brightens up the sky once more.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry this chapter was sort of a let down in comparasion to the last, but I promise you more is coming! I will be taking a short hiatus to finish writing "Book Two", but perhaps I'll post up a teaser soon :D Thanks for reading! Don't forget t


End file.
